1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to azole derivatives, to pharmaceutical compositions containing the same, and to a method for treating mycosis or estrogen-dependent diseases.
2. DESCRIPTION OF THE RELATED ART
In recent years, the number of opportunistically-infected patients with low immunologic resistance has been increasing with the medical progress.
Opportunistically-infectious mycosis profundus, such as Candidiasis, Aspergillosis, and Cryptococcosis, is occurring in such patients at a high rate, and effective countermeasures for such mycosis are becoming more and more difficult to achieve.
Therefore, research for developing a medicine superior to the conventional antimycotic agents is being actively conducted. Further, research for developing aromatase inhibitors is being conducted also.